


a spectator

by faytfinx



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: It was almost cute accidentally witnessing the eldest members showing affection for each other on more than one occasion. Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino & Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino & Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	a spectator

**Author's Note:**

> my gift to the fandom before I have to go back to work because my quarantine time has ended and this is the only thing I was able to cough up.
> 
> it's unbeta'd so let me know if there are any errors. regardless, I hope you enjoy aha.

It wasn't uncommon to see Jinho and Hoetaek together. In fact, they had been closer than ever in the past few weeks. Sometimes the other members would hear them quietly talking to each other in their bedrooms or hear the pair go out together for a meal on occasion. One time, Shinwon saw the two men passed out on the couch in their dorm with a movie playing on the TV. 

Essentially, it wasn't a problem to any of the other members and neither should it be; it wasn't any of their business anyways how close they were. The other members just thought it was cute seeing their favourite hyungs bonding together like best friends. 

At least, it wasn't anyone's business until one day.

\---

Hyunggu felt restless that night; tons of ideas were running through his head as he scribbled potential note after note of inspiration for a possible new song. His leg shook as more scribbles continued to decorate the pages of his notebook.

"Okay," he let out a breath of relief as he put down his pen. Picking up his mug and taking a sip of his tea, his eyes scanned all the points on his page with a feeling of satisfaction. He gathered up his belongings and threw them into his bag before going into the kitchen to rinse his mug, leaving it on the drying rack. Grabbing his backpack and the jacket hanging on the armrest of the couch, Hyunggu shrugged on his outerwear as he headed out to the front door with a clear destination in mind. 

He slipped into his shoes, zipped up his jacket, and with a light click of the door shutting behind him, he was off. 

It was a quiet night in their neighbourhood, as usual, which was something he was always thankful for. It was cool outside. Light breezes occasionally kissed his soft cheeks as he continued his journey. There was almost a skip to his steps as he neared his destination: the company building. 

As he went through the front entrance, he noticed a few lights were still on. Must be the custodian. 

Reaching the halls where the elevators were located, he pushed the button going up and silently waited for its arrival. The designated floor number lit up as he pressed the button upon entering the machine. 

His destination? The studio. 

Or more specifically, Jinho and his shared studio. As expected, the hallway of the floor he reached was dark; everyone should have gone home by now. Except as he caught sight of the studio door, there was a dim light emitting from inside the room. 

How strange. Did he forget to turn off the desk lamp before he left in the evening? Perhaps he did. At least that was his thought until he heard a muffled noise and saw movement on the other side of the heavily opaque glass door. 

Oh, it must be Jinho in there. 

He wasn't surprised by this thought; they both holed themselves up in the studio sometimes. Perhaps tonight was no exception. 

With a dramatic swing of the door, Hyunggu greeted his eldest member with vibrant enthusiasm until he registered the sight before him. 

"Hey, hyung -- oh."

The shadow of two silhouettes illuminated by the computer monitor interrupted his speech. It was none other than his two oldest members, Jinho and Hoetaek. The pair jumped upon his entrance. 

They jumped. 

Away. 

From each other. 

But they didn't separate fast enough for the intruder to not witness the sliver of a moment they shared. 

Holding hands. 

Locking lips. 

Hyunggu eyed them wearily as they looked away from each other and avoided eye contact with him, scratching the back of their necks or fiddling with the computer. 

"Hyunggu, what brings you here so late at night?" asked the flustered Hoetaek. Jinho remained silent as he continued to do who-knows-what on the desktop. 

The invader was quiet, hand stuck on the doorknob of the room, still standing by entrance. Beside the awkward silence, the only sound that could be heard between the three was the clicking of Jinho's mouse. 

"... Am I interrupting?" He finally voiced. 

"No, no, no!"

"Not at all."

The pair shot down his question fervently. Jinho spun around on his seat so fast, the young interrupter was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. 

"We were just talking about plans for future albums -- "

"Yeah, yeah! Like concepts and sound and -- "

It was difficult to see the colour of their faces with only the computer monitor as a their source of light but there was no doubt the two of them were red as tomatoes. Hyunggu stifled a laugh but couldn't hold in his smile. They continued to babble out of panic until the young man called out to one of them. 

"Hui-hyung, is it alright if I borrow your studio room for tonight?" 

"Huh? Oh, of course!" Their leader replied with more enthusiasm than he usually would. 

The young man softly thanked them with a grin before gently closing the door behind him. A beat later, the two oldest men slumped into their chairs with dejected sighs. 

"... Do you think he saw?" Whispered Jinho with his hands covering his inflamed face. 

"I don't know. I really hope he didn't though," Hoetaek responded weakly, rubbing the back of his neck which felt much warmer than usual despite the temperature of the cool room. 

"-- oh, and hyungs --" 

Jinho barely suppressed a yell when the young man bursted through the door again making the two sit straight up out of shock. 

"-- make sure you lock the door next time you two want time alone together. Please. Oh, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Hyunggu grinned playfully and shot a wink in their direction before closing the door once more, rendering them speechless. 

After he left the couple in the studio for real his time, the young man tried to hold down his scream as he knelt down to the ground. Honestly, he didn't care that his two most reliable hyungs were seeing each other, in fact, he was delighted for them. What he didn't want to know was to see them in action. He would do anything to burn away this memory, not just for his sake, but for the sake of his other members too. The last thing they all needed was to be embarrassed around one another. A breathing exercise later, the singer was back on his feet. 

Knowing this newfound information, Hyunggu was expecting an announcement of their relationship to be made known to all their members in the (hopefully near) future. In the meantime, he'd let them enjoy their peace and quiet for as long as possible. He chuckled to himself as he happily skipped away to his new destination. Maybe he could use this experience as inspiration for future music.

Hyunggu paused on that thought before letting out a laugh.

Nah.


End file.
